Cipher Agent
are some of the best and are by far superior to any intelligence operative currently serving in any galaxy. They can outstrip and outmanuever just about anyone. They use cloak generators that do not give off anomalies making them perfectly invisible as well as personal shields. They use a two pronged knife called a Shiv. Equipment They are known for their advanced armor as well as their advanced weaponry. The most common Cipher Agent wears a black armoring they call the RD-07A Vendetta Armor that literally has a overhshield as well as a cloak generator. This Cipher agent depicted is Cipher 20, he is one of the many Ciphers. He is a famed Sniper and military assassin and has been attributed to several key military target take downs. *RD-07A Vendetta Armor *V03 Phoenix Scout *Assorted weapons. *Shiv *Medical Probes History These men and women who have joined the UGI Intelligence has gone down in infamy yet no one knows who they are. They were created to be the best in the UGI, to be the best in the galaxy, but they proved to be not the best, but one of the most efficient and more ruthless of all the UGI. They are when they accepted the task of being in the Cipher Division, that they will use any means nessecary, to get the job done, be it Seduction, deception, torture you will aquire the mission objectives and you will not return to UGI space until you have these items I want. They are also some of the worst enemies to be made as they have walked into enemy facilities and murder every single person in the facility and yet not trip the alarms. They were recruited from Taiidan Infilitrators at first but they gave other UGI Intelligence the oppertunity to join the Ciphers. They are only 17 current Ciphers although it is rumored amongst the UGI Intelligence that there were as many as 1000. They are considered the best in the UGI and have outstripped anyone who has come at them. There was an operation known as Deathhead, this operation involved a Single Cipher, and took on a unspecified threat it was later found out to be the Shadow Enforcers, the Cipher subdued the Shadow Enforcer and killed it after a few minutes of hand to hand combat. The Cipher Agent was specified to be Cipher 2, he came away with intense injuries but found out how to take down the Shadow Enforcer, and exploit the inherit weaknesses. Cipher 2 was seen two days later on Crystillia planting the disease Crystillian Syndrome. Risk involved As being in the Cipher Division it is highly noted that joining is extremely hazardous to not only the mind, as well as can be lethal. Ciphers who fail their missions are punished harshly. If civilian casualties are involved they line up the Cipher agent against the wall and have the Other Ciphers be a firing squad. Civilian casualties are unacceptable, however they will use the casualties of the enemies civilians to make a point. This however can cause PTSD. There hasn't been one Cipher who successfully retired without Advanced or extreme PTSD. Ciphers are also never fully retired if they are needed they are called on even if they are in old age. Cipher 1 was recalled when he was 70's the first Human Cipher Agent in the UGI and he was amongst the most lethal of them all. He suffered from extreme PTSD from his history as an Interrogator. Known Cipher's *Cipher 1 *Cipher 2 *Cipher 9 *Cipher 11 *Cipher 22 *Cipher 45 *Cipher 66 *Cipher 99 Category:UGI Category:UGI Intelligence